


D+100

by Bangster



Category: SHINee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster/pseuds/Bangster
Summary: Si estás aquí, lo siento.De verdad.





	D+100

**Author's Note:**

> Si estás aquí, lo siento. 
> 
> De verdad.

>  
> 
> _«Si me dijeran ‹pide un deseo›, preferiría un rabo de nube. Que se llevara lo feo, y nos dejara el querube. Un barredor de tristeza, un aguacero en venganza; que cuando escampe parezca nuestra esperanza»_
> 
>  

Definitivamente si. Me gustaría pedir algo que pudiera limpiarme completamente.

Siempre me dijeron que si las cosas se ponían cuesta arriba, es porque algo bueno te estaba esperando; el problema es que lo bueno jamás llegó.

Primero tuve ese _incidente_ en el bar, luego hubo gente que quiso echarme, me atacaron, me trataron mal, me hirieron profundamente; y después fuiste tú. Sí, tú. Tienes claro que te estoy hablando, aunque no puedas responder.

¿Sabes? Te extraño. Después de que te fueras, la cuesta arriba aumentó su pendiente, haciéndose todo más difícil. No tenía energía para levantarme, no quería moverme de mi departamento; el problema es que tampoco quería quedarme ahí. Quería salir, pero quería quedarme. Quería seguirte, pero no podía abandonarlos a todos. Quería sonreír otra vez, pero era imposible.

Poco tiempo después hirieron a nuestras niñas. Es probable que lo sepas, es probable que tu mismo las hayas cuidado. Es probable que tu hayas estado ahí, protegiéndolas y amándolas como el primer día. Abrazando a las niñas que lloraban, tratando de calmarlas con tu cercanía; que aunque ellas no pudieran verte, sentían que estabas ahí, que no estaban solas. _Que por fin iban a estar seguras porque alguien las estaba cuidando._

 

Gracias, gracias por estar aquí para todos.

Gracias por permitirnos conocerte y amarte.

Gracias por amarnos en respuesta.

Gracias por estar ahí cada vez que lo necesité.

Gracias por tener tu mano lista cada vez que pensé que caería.

Gracias por ser el apoyo de mi corazón cuando estaba cansado.

No sé si lo sepas, pero todos te amamos, todos te admiramos y agradecemos tu duro trabajo. Aunque ya han pasado 100 días, aún sufrimos tu pérdida.

Te extrañamos Cariño, pero sé que ahora estás mejor en alguna parte del universo. Y donde sea que estés, espero que al fin puedas ser feliz.

La felicidad es para ti, porque no hay -ni habrá- alma más hermosa que la tuya.

 

Te amo, Kim Jonghyun.

_Hiciste un perfecto trabajo._

 

_En tu memoria, el nombre de SHINee brillará para siempre._


End file.
